hyena_brigadefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: Mad World
INTRODUCTION A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.... 14 BBY; As the seemingly unstoppable Empire continues to conquer all in its path, Clone defector ARC-13 "Meteor" has managed to escape the grip of the Empire, taking refuge in the out-rim territories on the planet Nar Shadaa. However after receiving a mysterious message for assistance from who Meteor believes to be his brigade commander CC-4242 "Burner", Meteor prepares to follow to the coordinates left on the message to the rumoured "living hell" of the galaxy: the Mad World.... PROLOGUE Meteor kept a brisk pace as he walked through the docking bay of Nar Shadaa. The docks were packed full of refugees trying to escape the Empire from their lost home worlds; it was good for mercenary business, much of the time the refugees brought with them people with a decent bounty on their head. Along with the extra bounties additional allies also came along, one being a Kel Dor named Aike Vil that had joined Meteor's "team" of Bounty Hunters. Of course the refugees were never truly safe on the Hutt-controlled moon. often the Hutts would turn over refugees of interest to the Empire; in Meteor's eyes the Hutts were nothing but oversized thugs. As Meteor turned a corner he activated his com to his crew on his ship called the "Nomad". "I'm at the information broker's shop, can this guy be frightened into giving me a deal on the info?" He asked. "Well, he's in deep with the blue suns and a series of other gangs, all enemies with each other. You could try threating to rat him out to one or all of them." Spoke Idas'miko; a Twi'lek in Meteor's crew who specialized in black mail. "Not good enough. I need something more personal." He responded; keeping his eyes keenly on the information broker. "Let me check my sources, wait. Turns out he's got a daughter named "Teli" that had some dealings with rebels on Coruscant and the Empire would like to see her dead." Idas'miko responded. "Perfect." said Meteor as he entered the broker's office; the broker was an older human man in his late 50's with a cybernetic eye and just glanced at Meteor then looked back down at his data pad. "I assume your here for information on a target Hunter?" The man asked. Meteor checked his surrounding for hostiles incase thing got ugly; nobody but two Houk bodyguards. Meteor looked back the broker. "I need info on how to get past the Imperial blockade to get to these coordinates." He spoke as he pointed out the coordinates he received from the message on a data pad. The man gave Meteor a crossed look: then smirked sarcastically. "I got enough trouble with the Empire, do you have any idea what'd happen to me if they found out I helped someone get past the blockade? Go to hell." the Man said as his bodyguards began to reach for their blaster's. Meteor chuckled to himself then quickly drew his blaster pistol and took both of the bodyguards out with ease, then pointed his gun at the broker. "I hear you have a daughter named Teli who got into some trouble with rebels. And the Empire wants her dead. I could go hunt her down and collect the bounty, or you tell me what I need to know." He said. The look of fear with the broker's eyes after Meteor had mentioned his daughter. "Ok I'll tell you just don't kill my daughter please." The man pleaded as he entered in some information on Meteor's data pad. "just give them this code when you get to the blockade and they'll let you past." Meteor lowered his blaster then holstered it and grabbed the data pad. "Word of advice, if you give the Empire a tipoff about this, it won't end well for you, or Teli." He spoke as he turned away and left the office. "I got the info, on my way back to the Nomad now, see you there." Meteor spoke over the com. Chapter I: Past The Blockade "Koh-to-yah! How many credits did you have to lose for that little bit of information?" Spoke Aike Vil as Meteor entered the Nomad. "Funny you should ask, he gave it for free." he responded with a slight smirk. Meteor's crew was made up of five member's not including himself: those member's included, Glasiin Roka: the Kiffar. Aike Vil: the Kel Dor. Idas'miko: the Twi'lek. Dorian Rost: another human, and lastly, an old HK-series assassin droid that Meteor had nicknamed "Warrior", the name of one of his old squad mates during the clone wars. "Master, you'll be happy to know that I've made a clean sweep of the surrounding area and found no sign of hostiles!" spoke Warrior as he entered the Nomad with blaster rifle in hand. "Although I must report as part of my duties to the crew's health that I oversaw Dorian Rost partaking in a questionable amount of spice behind this vessels cannons." Warrior continued. "Kaysh mirsh solus." Meteor spoke under his breath; Meteor didn't get along with Dorian very much but he was a good fighter although he wasn't much use when he was high on spice. "Tell Dorian if he want's to get fired he's doing a damn fine job." Meteor said to Warrior. "Right away master!" Responded Warrior with a eager tone. Meteor approached the Nomad's intercom and activated it, calling the crew to the war room. As the crew entered the war room Warrior dragged a high Dorian in from the back of his shirt and tossed him on the ground. "Uhg, stupid droid." Dorian murmured as he braced himself on the wall. "As you know I've received a message from a friend asking for help from the so called "Mad World" and I intend to go there. It's by no means going to be a profitable mission, so there will be no hard feelings if you stay behind on this one people." Spoke Meteor. A moment of silence hit before Glasiin spoke up: "What the hell, count me in!" she said. "Yeah, what she said!" Said Dorian; who had no idea to what was being said in his high state. "I'm in, but we're even now." Spoke Aike Vil as the rest of the crew agreed. "Thanks I appreciate it. Now lets get outta this spice head town, no offense Dorian" Spoke Meteor. The Nomad's sublight engine drives powered up as it began to exit Nar Shadaa's docking bays and leave orbit. The Nomad was a custom made AEG-88 Model transport starship with a Hyperdrive class 0.8 rating and was often teased to be "Meteor's child" on account of how much he'd upkeep it. It could pick up top speed in a matter of seconds and it left Nar Shadaa's orbit with swift ease. "Making the jump to hyperspeed, next stop an Imperial blockade." Spoke Glasiin. As the Nomad entered hyperspeed Meteor felt an odd sense of peace, something about the way the stars looked at hyperspeed always made him feel safe and secure, something he felt infrequently. After a matter of seconds though the peaceful feeling was gone as they exited hyperspace and approached the blockade. Meteor glanced down at the code he had received from the broker back on Nar Shadaa then activated the holocommunicater to make contact with the blockade. Many ships had tried to bypass or sneak around the blockade in the past but all attempts would end in death as the Empire was only allowing Imperial personal through to make sure no known Jedi sympithisers could escape into deep space. "This is the Imperial blockade to an unknown vessel provide your clearance code and to proceed of we will open fire!" Came over the holocomunicater. "Our clearance code is 77-2389-21." Meteor replied then held his breath for the few seconds of silence that passed before the blockade replied "You are cleared to pass, glory to the Empire!" Meteor exhaled then rolled his eyes at the way Imperials would say: "Glory to the Empire!" "Let's go before they change their mind." He joked to Aike Vil who seemed a bit tense as he re-entered hyperspeed. "It's quite a ways tell we get to our destination, I'd suggest you get some well earned sleep master. I shall make sure none of the crew tries to murder you in your sleep. Said Warrior to Meteor. "Although its unlikely that I'd murdered in my sleep the rest doesn't sound like a bad idea. Wake me when I'm needed." Meteor responded as he turned away from the cockpit and entered his cabin. As he laid on his bed the long years of running from the Empire after Order 66 made it easy for him to pass out relatively quickly, that and the gentle hum of the engines could lullaby a Wampa to sleep